


Shattered Heir: Year Five

by Fireember345



Series: Shattered Heir Saga [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Jon knows that his father needs to go down with the rest of the Regime, but he still holds hope for Billy and his fiancé Damian. He hopes to make them see the light before everything starts to get worse to where there was no coming back from. Can he save them or is Batman right about them not coming back?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, billy baston/ jonathan kent (one-sided)
Series: Shattered Heir Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

In Damian’s and Jonathan’s new apartment…

The engagement was still fresh to Jon as he was enamored by the ring Damian got him.

He couldn’t believe that Damian proposed to him so soon and in such a romantic way, like a fairy tale similar to sleeping beauty. It seemed like the only dream in this chaotic and bleak world as he couldn’t catch a break in years. Though he wants to be hitched right away, Superman demands that they wait until they are both eighteen.

Superboy can no longer call Kal-El his father anymore, his father died with his mother. Now, he was trapped with monsters. The only one he can confine and help free the world from the Regime is Batman. As his spy, he can tell Batman what is going on within the Regime and send out sensitive information to him. Though it was sometimes lonely to be the only hero to see the truth, he was not completely alone. His Uncle Luthor has also secretly joined the Insurgence, knowing ruling the planet was not saving it.

“No good comes from Hero Worship.”

Those words Jon took to heart.

“Hey Jon, where do you want your Baseball card collection?” Damian wondered as he was carrying a large box.

“Just in the closet for now. I need to set up some of our things.” Jon answered as he was setting up his mother’s old figurine collection.

They once belonged to her mother before she died, then given to his mother, now that she was gone… they were his. One of the few things he had left of his mother. These porcelain angels make him wish for real ones at times.

“Okay, I’ve placed my swords in the study. We should be also finding a secure place for our uniforms.” Damian called out in another room.

How many swords does one man need anyway?

Damian’s answer would probably not enough. But Jon wasn’t one to judge as he has his own collection of Baseball Cards and action figures.

“We’ll worry about that later. Let’s take a break.” Jon answered as he entered the bedroom where his fiancé was.

“We should finish this before going out on patrol,” Damian advised.

Then Jon plopped on the bed.

“We can do it later; I want to cuddle,” Jon whined cutely, causing Damian to sigh.

“If we wait after our patrol, then you’ll whine about being too tired.” Damian reminded as he saw Jon’s puppy dog eyes.

“Come on, one cuddle session?” Jon purred as his partner rolled his eyes.

“Both spoiled and lazy. Never a winning combo for a hero.” Damian sighed as he lied down next to his lover.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Jon laughed.

“I love you.” Damian reminded as he gives him a kiss on the lips.

They lied back for a while as they stared at the ceiling fan that wasn’t on.

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come in five years,” Damian muttered with his arms around his beloved Superboy.

“I can’t believe Superman actually allowed me to move.” Jon chuckled as his lover frowned a bit at his words.

“Jon, you should really just call him your father. I know things are rough-.”

“I’ll call him ‘Dad’ when he starts acting like one. But right now, I’m just his insurance for his legacy, a prisoner not allowed to think for himself.” Jon sighed as his relationship with his father soured and turned bitter.

“He doesn’t treat you like his prisoner.” Damian countered.

But Jon frowned and pointed to the window, with a few of the members of the Regime looking from within.

“Umm… Hey Jon!” Hal greeted nervously as he and Sinestro were watching him.

“Hello, Hal. Now go away.” Jon deadpanned then opened the window and blew them away with his super-breath.

Once they were blown back another block, he angrily shut the window and closed the curtain, thus returning to bed. He grunted in frustration as Damian got closer to his irritated fiancé with a kiss on the forehead.

“Jon, I know you feel suffocated. But it is all to keep Batman from hurting you again.” Damian tried to reason, “Once he’s captured will things truly get better.”

Jon shook his head as both of their communicators went off and they heard a tap on the window. Jon opened it to reveal Hal returned from being blown away by Superboy.

“Come on, Jon. We’re needed out on the field.” He told the boy as he sighed.

“Dami, I have to go.” Jon sighed as he used his super-speed to change into his costume.

“So do I,” Damian responded as was already in his new uniform, the Nightwing uniform but in crimson red.

It pained Jon how much his love missed Richard Grayson the original Nightwing. This is what started Damian’s and Bruce’s bad relationship and for both to no longer speak to one another. He wished that Damian could let go of that hate and guilt and see the light, but he hasn’t yet.

The new Nightwing grabs Jon’s waist and gives him a kiss on the lips for good luck.

“When we get back, we’ll need to get back to unpacking again.” Damian swooned as Superboy felt being swept off his feet.

“I promise Mr. Dark and Brooding. I promise. See you tonight.” Jon flirted as he gave him another kiss and flew off with the other Lantern.

He will find a way to reach Damian and not just him, to Billy as well, and then they can work together with the Insurgence to end the Regime once and for all.

* * *

In the Sky…

“You know kid, I know you and Baby Bat value your privacy. But you didn’t need to send me and Sinestro flying.” Hal complained.

“I am sick of being constantly watched and I want some alone time. Superman is driving me crazy.” Jon growled as Hal could feel the cold shoulder, “And you are one of many people I prefer not to work with.”

“Jon, mercy is not going to work-.”

“Save it. Let’s just get Parasite locked up.” Jon sighed as they found the creature, draining energy.


	2. Chapter 2

In Coast City…

Both were surrounded by an orb as the monster known as Parasite was trying to devour them and anyone else with power.

“Delicious appetizer and the main course will be grander!” It bellowed with its leach-like teeth.

“Not on the menu.” Superboy retorted as Hal was being contacted by Flash through an earpiece while they fought the monster.

 _“Hal, get over here. I need you and Superboy right now. I’m in a little bit of a bind right now.”_ The Flash ordered but they couldn’t be able to help.

“Er… we’re a little tied up right now. Trying to keep ourselves from being eaten by this freak. We’ll be over once we deal with Parasite.” Hal apologized as the heroes escaped from being eaten by the parasitic villain.

Jon used his frost breath to be able to buy time for them. Once Parasite was frozen, the rest should be easy. The young Superboy crossed his arms as Hal approached the villain.

“You know, I’m surprised you don’t want to shatter him into pieces. After all, you and the others do have a taste for blood.” Jon scoffed at the Yellow Lantern.

“Don’t start with me, Kid. We are making the world a better place by getting rid of these monsters.: Hal argued as the slowly began to shift and cracked.

“Then what separates you from them? To kill a monster is to turn yourself into a monster. I still believe there is a better way than this.” Jon countered as they didn’t focus on the villain thawing out.

“Jon, fear is the only way to keep the bad guys from doing things like this to people. It is the only way to make the world a better place to live.” The Yellow Lantern sighed as the Parasite was almost freed from his tomb.

“To live in permanent fear forever as super-powered beings could at any moment end your life and the lives of people around you? Are we acting as Gods to the people, twisted, twisted Gods? Are we any better than the villains?” Jon demanded then was pushed out of the way by Hal.

“Delectable treats, come and join the others in my belly!” It demanded as Hal was helpless until Cyborg came!

Then with the blast of both He and Hal, were able to fight off against the monster.

“Listen, let’s capture him but not kill him. Maybe we can help him with this mutation.” Jon requested from the two others.

“No can do, Kid. This thing is going down!” Cyborg refused as the Yellow Lantern began to call in his father.

Then the rest… Jon just looked away as he knew the fate of Parasite. Another life taken as Superman claimed it to be justice. Another reason to despise the Regime and its leader.

* * *

In the Hall of Justice…

Can Jon call it the Hall of Justice?

He wished he had the answer as he saw Bane, yet another villain interested in becoming another member of the Regime. Superboy knew that this was a villainous dictatorship, not a superhero team any longer. The only reason Jon was here was to spy on them and keep Batman in the loop of their dastardly plans. He also hopes to save Billy, Damian, and the few remaining heroes from going to the point of no return.

“It seems that you will need some assistance in order to catch the Bat.” Bane offered as Jon listened very carefully.

“And what makes you think you can do that? We are just a capable, we’re just… having bad luck.” Flash questioned as Superboy knew the real reason is.

Batman is too smart to be caught and having a reliable informant helps as well.

“But I can go to places you cannot, and I can speak with people who would rather die than speak with any of you. I can also be one of your finest bodyguards for your son as it seems his security is lacking.” Ban explained as Jon scoffed at him, “Do not be so repulsed by the extra protection, Pequeño héroe. It is perfectly fine to have safety from those who want your death.”

“You think we can’t protect Jon?” Hal sneered.

“Past experience says so as the Batman was able to capture and imprison him, incapacitate him with tear gas. Not to mention villains have also captured and harmed the boy.” Bane answered in an arrogant tone, “But I will make sure he is completely protected. If anything, so much as looks like the Bat shall be broken by my hands.”

But as the heroes were arguing, Jon slipped out to find some alone time to himself. He took a moment to breathe as this felt like too much for him. It seemed like no one needed him anyway and he can go into his room to vent.

* * *

Back at the Apartment…

Jon decided to take a nap after the day he had, knowing Damian won’t be back until morning from his patrol.

He dreamed that his mother was still alive and that he still had his father. But it seemed reality was much crueler than the dream world for him. The clown twisted his father and turned him into the monster he is. Now the world suffers with him as they are prisoners to their iron rule.

That is why Jon joined the insurgence, to end the Regime and save the world. Superman tarnished the Justice League, the House of El, and everything else he once stood for.

He needed to stop him.

Jon could only save Billy and Damian then it would be worth the years of suffering.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Superboy soon woke up and turned on his communicator.

“Superboy…” He muttered as he tried to shake off the sleep he had.

He listened as he continued to yawn. It was Cyborg from the Watchtower.

“HE’S WHAT!?!?” Jon bellowed as he growled in frustration.

He loved Damian but that idiot was going to be the death of him one of these days.

“I’ll be right there.”


	3. Chapter 3

At the Watchtower…

Jon was furious.

No, that would be the least of how he felt. The anger was hotter than the sun itself as he showed it to his love Damian.

“Are you insane?!? Scratch that. It is clear that you are completely daffy.” Jon ranted as Cyborg did his job and let Superboy lecture Damian, “You went against a gang of villains all by yourself without backup, a plan or anything! You could’ve been killed if it weren’t for the vigilante that saved you! Do I have to put a leash on you or a tracker?”

“I was fine. I could’ve handled them myself; I am Nightwing!” Damian proclaimed, “It was what he would do.”

“Damian, please… Don’t do things like that. We’ve already lost one Nightwing, we can’t lose you too. I can’t lose you.” Superboy begged as Damian could see the sorrow on the boy’s face.

“I have to live up to his name, I can’t let his name be forgotten. Father would have just simply placed a tombstone and grieve, but I cannot.” Damian muttered to himself as he cupped Jon’s cheek, “I want to make the world a better place for and everyone. I have to do this.”

“Dami, Dick would be proud that you try to take his name, but you can’t just throw yourself to danger. He would have disapproved of that too. He would have hated to see you getting hurt so recklessly.” Jon sadly spoke.

“But he’s not here! And he will never be…” Damian boomed then covered his face with his hands with the same of his past.

Jon frowned as he sat next to him and gave him a much-needed hug. There was a brief moment of silence between the pair then Cyborg coughed to get their attention.

“Err… Sorry to interrupt but, Damian, someone left you a gift after you were brought here.” Victor explained as he pointed to the carefully wrapped present.

Jon went and got it for him, and he presented it to the former Robin. Damian then unveiled what was inside to be stunned to see Nightwing’s former costume, clean, repaired, and looking like what it did when it was first made. It was the greatest gift that Damian could have ever gotten other than having Jon under his arm.

Then he saw the card that was attached to this great gift as he plucked it from the wrapping paper attached.

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Damian,_

_Since you were taking up my old title, I thought you should look at the part at least. But please, next time don’t go headfirst into danger. I want to see you at least have kids with Jon from the great beyond. But knowing Jon, he probably will be saying somewhat of the same thing._

_Well, be safe, and remember I will always watch over you._

_From your Brother, Dick Grayson_

* * *

Damian then tried out the new outfit as he saw how Jon blushed a bit at the sight of him.

“Don’t act so shy, I’m your fiancé. If you want to look, look.” Damian smirked as he cuddled up to Jon, who marveled at his fiancé’s new suit.

“It really suits you, Dami. Dick would want you to have it, he even managed to give it to you from beyond the grave.” Jon smiled as he knew that the previous Nightwing is the current Deadman, maybe even watching them as they speak.

Jon felt like this was the perfect time to talk.

“Hey, Cyborg. Can you-?” Jon began, giving hints.

“Say no more, I’ll get out of your hair. But please, keep it above the belt. Your old man will have a heart if he catches you two being naughty.” Victor teased as both boys turned a shade of red.

“J-just get out of here!” Damian stuttered as Cyborg left laughing at the pair.

Jon and Damian looked at each other with meaning.

“Damian-.”

“Jon-.”

They both then chuckled nervously. 

“You first.” Superboy grinned at the latest Nightwing, acting very shy.

“I just wanted you to know that… I would do anything to keep you smiling and when we are married, I’ll make sure you’ll have your own dream home, away from all the evil in the world forever.” Damian vowed to his lover in the most romantic way possible, almost as cheesy as a soapy soap opera that elderly couples watched to remember their youth.

Jon smiled as he finally had the courage to tell him. If he can win Damian over to the fold, then they can convince Billy to get out of the Regime too as well as those who still have hope to change. With that, they can have strength in numbers, stop Superman and the Regime, save the world, and reunite a family torn for so long.

“Damian, I-.”

But before he could finish, Superman barges in.

“Jon, can I speak to Damian alone? I need to ask him something?” Superman requested his son, who gave him the cold shoulder.

He said nothing as he made his way to the door.

“Jon, I also want to speak with you in the council room, alone.” He requested from the boy as his frown deepened.

“Yes sir.” Jon coldly answered.

“I love you,” Superman spoke, hoping his son would say it back.

But Superboy simply left the room.

* * *

In the Room of the Regime…

Jon sat in a chair once belonging to Batman as his father finally returned for his son.

“Jon, we to talk,” Superman warned as he sat in his chair.

“Us talk or is it more you talk, and I say nothing?”

Superman then continued.

“Listen, there is a duplicate of myself, deranged and unstable. He is completely dangerous and cannot be reasoned with.” He began as the thought of a clone got Jon thinking of Conner.

He missed his brother and his brother’s husband, Tim. But Superman sent them away and made sure they could never come back.

“Jon, if you seem him, alert the Regime and don’t go alone. I’m going to go and try to find out where he came from.” Superman ordered.

“Yes sir.” Jon sighed but was interested in the clone, hopefully, he can find him and help the clone.

He couldn’t save Conner, but maybe he can save the clone.


End file.
